


The Perfect Fan

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [51]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Chris finds a poem he wrote about Piper. Set in the dark/unchanged future. Oneshot, songfic based on "The Perfect Fan" by the Backstreet Boys.
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Piper Halliwell
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Kudos: 1





	The Perfect Fan

Chris Perry Halliwell stood in the attic of the manor in which he had grown up. He was rifling through the family Book of Shadows searching for yet another demon to scry for and attempt to vanquish. He had been on a vanquishing spree for the last week, searching for every demon that he could get his hands on and rid the world of. It happened every year around the same time, Chris' demon-ridding sprees; every year around the time of his birthday when he tried to forget that it was another year, another birthday without the most important person in his life – his mother. Chris annually spent the week leading up to his birthday and the week after his birthday, along with his birthday, fighting demons because it helped to dull the pain of the loss of his mother on his fourteenth birthday at the hands of his older brother; even after ten years, the pain was still fresh.

As Chris turned the page and came upon the Viccus demon – the demon that turned Wyatt evil when he was just a baby – a piece of paper fell out of the book. Chris furrowed his brow in confusion, bent over, and picked up the folded paper. He opened it as he stood up and ended up standing stock still when he saw what it was. It was a poem that he had written for his mother for her birthday, the last birthday she ever had:

**The Perfect Fan**

**It takes a lot to know what is love**

**It's not the big things, but the little things**

**That can mean enough**

**A lot of prayers to get me through**

**And there is never a day that passes by**

**I don't think of you**

**You were always there for me**

**Pushing me and guiding me**

**Always to succeed**

**You showed me**

**When I was young just how to grow**

**You showed me**

**Everything that I should know**

**You showed me**

**Just how to walk without your hands**

' **Cause mom you always were**

**The perfect fan**

**God has been so good**

**Blessing me with a family**

**Who did all they could**

**And I've had many years of grace**

**And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face**

**I wanna thank you for what you've done**

**In hopes I can give back to you**

**And be the perfect son**

**You showed me how to love**

**You showed me how to care**

**And you showed me that you would**

**always be there**

**I wanna thank you for that time**

**And I'm proud to say you're mine**

' **Cause mom you always were,**

**Mom you always were**

**Mom you always were,**

**You know you always were**

**The perfect fan**

**I love you mom**


End file.
